Conventional film deposition apparatuses (such as CVD apparatuses and PVD apparatuses) and plasma etching apparatuses used for manufacturing semiconductor devices such as ICs and LSIs include a stage for accurately holding a wafer in a vacuum process chamber. As such a stage, for example, a substrate fixing device that attracts and holds a wafer, which is an object to be attracted and held, using an electrostatic chuck mounted on a baseplate, has been proposed.
Some substrate fixing devices are provided with a heating element (heater element) for controlling wafer temperature. The heating element, for example, is joined to a surface of the electrostatic chuck using an adhesive, and generates heats when supplied with voltage from a power supply disposed outside the substrate fixing device through power feed terminals. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-176275.)